


Jardim de Infância

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Ele é meu amigo, não seu !”





	Jardim de Infância

Inicialmente a professora achou que o interesse que a nova aluna parecia demonstrar em Stannis seria algo positivo para o menino e em geral para o clima da aula, afinal Stannis tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos, o seu jeito sério parecia espantar todas as outras crianças exceto Davos.

Na hora de fazer desenhos Melisandre fez um desenho de Stannis segurando algo que parecia ser um sabre de luz e usando uma capa, e na hora de explicar para seus coleguinhas ela disse que era o super-herói do seu livro favorito e Stannis ao mesmo tempo.

Na hora do recreio foi quando os problemas começaram quando Davos foi dizer para Melisandre que Stannis não era um super-herói, que super-heróis de verdade eram o Batman e o Homem-Aranha, a menina em resposta disse que o Batman era estúpido, a discussão durou mais alguns minutos e terminou com eles dando pontapés um no outro e tendo que ser separados pelas professoras. Davos disse que a briga começou porque Melisandre tinha ideias idiotas sobre super-heróis mas quando eles estavam sendo separados todo mundo pode ouvir ele dizendo : “Ele é meu amigo, não seu !”

Na sala ambos foram colocados no cantinho da vergonha para os alunos que faziam malcriação, e acabou resultando na criação de um segundo cantinho da vergonha porque os colocar no mesmo espaço acabou resultando em mais uma rodada de empurrões e pontapés.

Stannis não pareceu particularmente incomodado com a punição que seu dois amiguinhos receberam porque com eles longe ele pode fazer o dever que a professora passou em paz.


End file.
